


Wretched Destruction

by Indigophone



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigophone/pseuds/Indigophone
Summary: Zagreus gets destroyed by a Wretched Thug: the fanartAn unofficial spiritual companion piece to Fraternise by write_inator
Relationships: Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Other(s), Zagreus/Wretched Thug, Zagreus/mob
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Wretched Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_inator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_inator/gifts).




End file.
